


Outcast

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley faces an occupational hazard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

The Land Between the Rivers was full of wizards. Crowley found them entertaining, especially when they were casting out demons. There was nothing he liked better than seeing someone who wasn't him writhing in misery.

He was in Nippur watching a really good exorcism, the demon who'd bet him a decade of work it could withstand this twisting in agony and making the gently brought up possessed girl say some unfortunate things. The crowd cheered and cat-called, but the wizard just kept chanting and wafting smelly smoke over the girl. Crowley joined in the applause as the demon gave up and ran. He stopped when the wizard chanted at _him_.

"Hang on, I'm not possessed," he said plaintively, a rather severe headache suddenly building.

"Well, it's certainly not your own body," a depressingly familiar voice said behind him.

Surprise and the truth of this distracted Crowley enough for the wizard to give him a good whiff of the burning magic fish guts. Next thing he knew he was staring down as his empty body collapsed into the dust and Aziraphale smirked self-righteously.

_Very funny_ , Crowley said, and drifted off to plot his revenge as the crowd applauded the wizard's skill.


End file.
